Spirit Freedom
by Rabidfangirlsunite
Summary: An escaped demon of power that's off the charts is one of the two new mission the gang is facing, and... WHAT? GENKI HAS A SISTER?


Arg... nine pages of size eight type was erased of this story and I had to rewrite it, not fun or funny! The story itself is worth it though, if I can remember it all of it that is. I'll do my best, but you guy have to review or I'll stop. I wrote this in first person the first time, so I'll try to do it the same way, tell me if you like it better than second or third person! Oh, and no 'go to hell' flames!

Disclaimer: Have you seen the creator offer to sell the series? Neither have I, so no, I don't own it. I only own my character and the not quite there plot.

Warnings: If you've seen the series, then you don't really need a warning...

(name) speach

'thought'

seen but not heard action

((my words))

scene/time/perspective change

p.s. my name starts as Burna and changes later

8888888888888

It's about 7:30 a.m. when I am rudely awakened by something that smashed through my door and landed on my head, I think it was a frying pan but I can't be sure. Anyways, I'm ticked. It had only been about three weeks since Yusuke and his gang had closed that rift between the demon realm and the human world, and I had hoped that things around here would stay quiet for awhile, I guess not. I get out of bed and go outside, whoever is responcible for the bump on my head is so in trouble. I step outside, finally noticing the noise and chaos of people running about. I look in the direction from where they're running, there's a low-level demon a few blocks up. I decide that since it's the one responcible for the pandimoinum, he'll be the one I take my frustration out on.

It takes me a few minutes to navigate through the remaining stragglers and get to where the demon is presently destroying a house. Yusuke and his gang are already there, drawing straws to see who gets the job of destroying the demon. I ignore them and stride over near the demon and start powering up for a ki-blast ((yes, I slightly mix different series' to get the maximum result)). Kuabara finally notices me, and promptly starts yelling.

(Kuabara) HEY! GET AWAY FROM THERE!

(Yusuke) Huh? When did she get there?

(Kuabara) Who cares, let's get her away from that monster!

They start running towards me, but they don't get far since Kurama wraps Yusuke in his rose whip and Hiei positively tackles Kuabara.

(Kuabara) Let us go, don't you see that she's in danger?

(Hiei) You never learn do you?

(Yusuke) Let me go now Kurama!

(Kurama) You might want to watch the fireworks Yusuke.

(Yusuke) Huh?

By this time my blast is fully charged, so I let go and it destroys the demon and one or two buildings.

'Oops, didn't mean for it to be that powerful. Better get out of here.' I think before running off under the cover of the smoke.

The gang stays still for a minute or two before Kurama withdraws his rosewhip while Hiei goes to check the extent of the damage. Yusuke and Kuabara simply stand and look at the place where the demon had once been.

(Kuabara) What just happened?

(Kurama) She unleashed an energy blast upon the demon we were supposed to destroy.

(Yusuke) We guessed that, but how did she do it?

(Hiei) walks to where he's beside Kurama There's nothing at all left of the demon, or the girl. She destroyed two buildings as well.

At this point Boton flies over to their group, carrying what looks like a suitcase.

(Botan) I've been looking all over for you guys! Koenma has a very important case for you.

(Yusuke) We're listening.

(Botan) Here, this is a video link to him. He wouldn't tell me anything.

She opens the suitcase and the screen statics for a moment before Koenma shows up on the screen.

(Koenma) I need you to drop what you're doing and work on a very imporant case immediatly!

(Yusuke) Whatever it is can wait. A girl came and blew the demon we were assigned as well as two buildings into smithereens.

(Koenma) Then we may be able to kill two birds with one stone.

(Kurama) What do you mean?

(Koenma) I was going to tell you this after the mission I have now, but knowing her she's still around spying and listening. A female demon passed through the rift while you guys were fighting, and she's more powerfull that any we've seen before. If we have our facts right, then she'll follow you where you're going.

(Hiei) Just how powerful are we talking about?

(Koenma) Off the charts powerful. We thought Z was the final level, but she's way beyond them and in a league of her own. But on to the real mission. I trust that you all have not forgotten Genki?

(Yusuke) How could we?

(Koenma) Well it turns out that she has a sister who's throwing a tournament to find someone worthy of her prized technique.

(Yusuke) Wierd and familiar in one packadge.

(Kuabara) So you want us to enter and one of us win, and find this girl in the process.

(Koenma) Yes.

(Hiei) So you do have a brain after all.

(Kuabara) Yes... HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU MIDGET!

Kuabara takes after Hiei while all others present sweatdrop.

(Koenma) Moving on, six days from now I'll send you train tickets and directions to where you need to go.

(Yusuke) We won't fail.

Koenma nobs and the screen goes blank, and Kuabara finally trudges back to where Yusuke and Botan are with Hiei following at a distance.

(Hiei) looks around Where'd Kurama get to?

(Yusuke) Dunno.

(Botan) I'll be seeing you guys later! flys off

'Where did the redhead go? I stopped watching the group after he toddler said that Genki had a sister. I'd better get out of here!' I think and start tiptoeing away. Before I can get three feet from where I started, a voice cuts me off.

(Kurama) Stop!

I start running, but he manages to grab my wrist. I struggle to break free, but he has an iron grip.

(Kurama) Who are you and what are you doing spying on us?

(Burna) LET ME GO!

(Kurama) No, now tell me who you are at least!

(Burna) NO! bites Kurama

(Kurama) OW! drops my wrist

I run away through the buildings, weaving and cutting, not caring if they follow me or not. Kurama makes his way back to his now frantic group.

(Yusuke) There you are! Where were you and how did you get that injury?

(Kurama) I fell.

(Hiei) Liar. That's a bite mark, and it smells of the girl.

(Yusuke) WHAT?

(Kurama) Eh, I snuck off a little after Koenma told us about the tournament. I checked around the nearest building and found her sneaking off. I caught her and tried to get some information out of her, but she bit me and got away.

(Hiei) Stupid.

(Kuabara) You should get that checked for poisons

(Kurama) There's no poison in the bite, though when she bit me it had a strange effect...

(Yusuke) Go on.

(Kurama) When she bit me, I felt 'his' presence.

The whole group stiffens at that statement. Kurama was talking about Yoko, a famous thief whose spirit, when killed, went into the body of a young human male, a.k.a., Kurama. They all remember each encounter with the fox vividly. They tell Kurama what he missed, and part for thier own dwellings to get some rest.

888888888888

That's all I remember right now, I'm having a brain block. Review.


End file.
